e_123fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Control
This article is about the space-time warp power of Chaos Control. For the explosion attack, see Chaos Blast. For the time travelling move, see Chronos Control. Chaos Control is a technique used to distort time and space to the users advantage. It is mostly used by Shadow the Hedgehog, but can be used by several other characters. It first appeared in Sonic Adventure 2 and was used by Shadow and Sonic. Users of Chaos Control Shadow the Hedgehog The first character seen using Chaos Control but not the first to use it. Shadow has mastered Chaos Control and can use it to freeze time as well as teleport using the ability. Shadow has been seen using it with a Chaos Emerald and sometmes without a Chaos Emerald. It was one of his speacial moves in Sonic Adventure 2 which can be used by collecting 60 Rings. He also used it in Sonic Heroes for his Team Blast, Chaos Inferno. He could use it in his own game, Shadow the Hedgehog when his Hero Gauge was completely filled. The Hero Gauge can be filled by destroying a Black Arms soldier, quenching a fire, healing a wounded soldier using a Heal Unit or the Heal Cannon, etc. He could use it in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 as his signature move which would slow down the opponent Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic used Chaos Control after Eggman encapsulated him and sent the capsule to space where it would exlpode. Sonic used a fake Emerald to use it. He used it again in his Super Form with Shadow to teleport the ARK back to it's original position. Biolizard The Biolizard used Chaos Control to merge with the Space Colony ARK the become the Final Hazard. Metal Sonic When Metal Sonic copied Shadow's data, he copied both powers of Chaos Control. In the final fight against Metal Overlord in Sonic Heroes, he used it to freeze time and attack Team Super Sonic. He also used in in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2. Using his Signature Move CopyCat, Metal Sonic could use Chaos Control whenever he was racing Shadow. Silver the Hedgehog Silver learned to use Chaos Control after watching Shadow use it. He later uses it with Sonic and Shadow to warp backwards and forwards through time. Blaze the Cat Blaze used Chaos Control after watching Shadow and Silver use it right before she and Silver travelled back to the future. Black Doom Although Shadow the Hedgehog was the first character to be seen using Chaos Control, Black Doom was first to master it as he is over 2000 years old.Quote from Shadow the Hedgehog (game): "I transported this brilliant flying fortress to your planet over 2000 years ago. It's magnificent, the perfect killing machine!" He teleported Shadow multiple times (willing or not) to all kinds of places. He also uses it as Devil Doom to avoid Super Shadow's attacks. 'Dr. Eggman ' In the first episode of Sonic X, Eggman built a machine capable of harnessing Chaos Control, and accidentally used it to send himself and several other characters to another dimension. Other uses for Chaos Control Other than freezing time and teleporting, Chaos Control can be used more strategically to attack: In Sonic Heroes, Shadow used it to help Chaos Inferno. In Sonic Battle, most of Shadow's attacks were amplified by Chaos Control. Shadow uses Chaos Control to perform an attack called Chaos Snap, which is using Chaos Control to teleport to an enemy, attack them, then teleport to the next one, etc. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Shadow was an Assist Trophy. Once released, he'd activate Chaos Control and slow time for everyone except his summoner. In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sir Lancelot used an attack called Chaos Punishment, which is very similar to Chaos Snap, but he would use his sword. This was his Soul Surge. References Category:Attacks and Moves